


To Be His and Only His

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, BDSM, E-stim, F/M, Flogging, Master!Adrien, Nipple Clamps, Restraints, Riding Crop, Sex, St. Andrew's Cross, Sybian, Toys, blindfold, fetish gear, flogger, metal bar, so so many toys, spreader bar, sub!Marinette, tripper, wrist restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: This was the piece I made for The Neapolitan Cream Zine this year!Marinette is entranced by a man in black leather doing a scene with a woman at a play party. She can't help but wish that she was in the other woman's place.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	To Be His and Only His

**Author's Note:**

> **This was my piece I did for The Neapolitan Cream Zine! I feel so lucky to have been a part of this charity zine and I'm excited to share it with you all!**

Marinette watched as a man with golden hair and black leather pants rolled his wrists and swung raven hued floggers against a woman’s back. He moved around her like an artist taking in his creation. She would let out a soft moan each time the leather tendrils moved along her skin. He slowly worked around her. His back muscles flexing with each movement of his arms. Marinette wanted to be that woman. To know what that felt like to be the one beneath his skillful fingertips. To be his canvas in which he was laying down his art in wonderous strokes. His aura took over the room and nearly suffocated her. Her heart leaped up her throat and she felt like his fingers were slowly sliding up her neck, tilting her head back to peer into her sapphire eyes.

Marinette held her arm and slowly raked her teeth against her bottom lip, lost in her thoughts, as she watched him slowly run his black leather gloved hands down the woman’s sensitive back. Her wrists and ankles, restrained to a black  _ St. Andrew’s Cross _ . The soft leather pads were neon green and somehow that suited him perfectly. 

Marinette got lost in his fluid movements. How he worked around her and how his muscles rippled with each movement. Marinette bit her thumb, crossing her other arm over her chest as she watched him. She didn’t want his scene to end. Didn’t want to stop watching him work. The room suddenly began to fade, grow fuzzy, and the talking around her became a static buzz. 

His eyes suddenly caught hers and she gasped as his golden flecked green eyes sparked in the light. She suddenly felt subconscious in her pink leather lingerie. She had chosen to make one out of pink because she felt like it suited her. Thin bands of leather criss-crossed over her chest and hearts covered her breasts in all the right places. The bottoms were thin strips of pink leather that curved around her hips and a heart covered what laid between her thighs. The artistic lines made the eye follow along her hips and dip between her thighs like a waterfall. She had thin bands of leather with heart-shaped O-rings in the middle of each thigh that hooked to white thigh highs. A pair of heels sat on her feet and made her calves look amazing. Her hair was up in two buns and tendrils of hair framed her face. She had kept her make-up neutral to compliment her outfit. 

The man stared at her as he walked around the woman, finishing up his scene. He seemed to be completely distracted by Marinette, but she didn’t like to think that was the truth. She didn’t think there was anything special about herself. There was no reason for him to show any spark of interest. She was average and boring compared to  _ what _ he had tied to that cross. 

She watched, with parted lips, as he slowly ran his fingertips back down the woman’s body until he was crouched at her feet. The man unfastened her ankles and caught her as her legs gave out. He gently sat her down and took his time to make sure that she was okay as he placed a blanket around her shoulders, giving her the aftercare that she craved. 

The woman went to kiss him on the cheek and he pulled away slightly with an apologetic smile. Marinette raised an eyebrow at it. There was nothing wrong with doing that. _Why did he pull away from her like that?_ _Unless she was going for more than…_ She let her thoughts wander until the man was suddenly in front of her, snapping her back into reality and suddenly the buzz of the room became coherent words.

“Hi.” The man smiled at her with charming emerald eyes. “Enjoy the scene? I saw you were pretty focused on it.” 

“You men- MEAN- that art?” Marinette stumbled on her words and she watched one corner of his pink lips curl up into an alluring smirk. 

“Art?” The man was amused by her comparison.

“I mean… isn’t it? You treated her like she was your canvas. Like a great painter. It was- ama- gorgeous. Um.” Marinette shyly brought her finger to her lips. 

The man nodded and held out his hand. “My name is Adrien Noir and I have never heard anyone call what I secretly do art.” 

“Secretly?” Marinette’s lips parted in shock as she went to shake his hand and he bent down to kiss the back of it. 

Adrien smirked as he stood up. “You don’t hide this from people?” 

Marinette shook her head and became embarrassed as her cheeks flushed a deep peach tone. “I do. I’m so sorry. Oh my God. You probably think I’m so lame.” Her cheeks grew warmer and she hid behind her hand. 

“No, not at all. What’s your name?” Adrien smiled warmly at her as he put down his guard for her. 

“Mari- Marinette.” She cleared her throat and nervously smiled up at him as she brushed her hair away from her oceanic hued eyes. 

“Nice to meet you Marinette. How would you like to come hang out with me for a bit? We don’t have to play. I just- I’d love to get to know you more.” Adrien smiled warmly at her. His gaze quickly flicked from her lingerie and back to her gaze as he noticed what she was wearing. 

“I uh- make fetish wear.” Marinette blushed deeper as she rubbed the back of her neck. 

“It’s stunning. Your stitchwork is amazing. May I?” Adrien pointed towards the thin strap that ran over her left shoulder. 

“Of course.” Marinette worried her bottom lip and he gently ran his index finger over her shoulder, feeling the quality of the material. 

His finger slipped beneath the leather strap and he looked closer, taking in her stitching. He slowly ran the back of his finger along her soft skin as he followed the strap to the heart that covered her left nipple. “It’s gorgeous. How long have you been making fetish wear?” 

“A ye- year?” Marinette swallowed hard as his nail left goosebumps in its wake as he brought his finger back up the strap and let it go. 

“This is pretty amazing for only working a year on that type of line. My father makes high end fashion and he doesn’t even come close to the details you’ve put in.  _ Gorgeous _ .” Adrien slowly peered up into her widened eyes and his gaze smoldered. She didn’t know if he was talking about the lingerie being gorgeous or her.

“What does your father-” Marinette hit herself on the forehead. “You just told me what he did. What’s his brand called?” 

Adrien smirked at her and searched her gaze as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Can I trust you?” 

“Who am I going to tell?” Marinette burst out in a short laugh as she rolled her eyes. 

Adrien touched her chin and she let a small gasp escape her lips as the atmosphere changed between them. Raw energy poured from his fingertips and sank into her skin as he kept her gaze locked on his. 

She pressed her lips into a thin line as she suddenly peered down with her eyes alone, not meeting his. She knew what she had done by rolling her eyes at him. 

“Sorry.” Her voice was weak and barely audible over the crowd. 

Adrien ran his hand along her jawline and raised her gaze back up to his. “You don’t need to say you are sorry. Showing that you are sorry means a million times more, Marinette. But yes, good girls should know better than to roll their eyes at their Dom.” 

“Mine?” Marinette suddenly locked eyes with him again in shock. 

“Maybe. I would love to get to know you more.” Adrien smiled warmly at her as he ran his fingers into her hair and traced the shell of her ear with his thumb. 

She sighed and slowly closed her eyes, nuzzling his palm with her cheek. “I- I wanted to be that lucky girl on that cross.” She slowly fluttered her eyelashes open as she peered at him with babydoll eyes. 

“Did you now?” Adrien smirked and the raw energy manifested back between them. 

Marinette found herself slowly falling to her knees at his feet with her palms placed on her thighs. Her head was tilted up and held proud with her eyes lightly shut. Adrien stared at her as if she was a classical statue of a Goddess. He could barely contain his composure as he watched her. She was perfect and as he tapped his right boot against the tile flooring, she slowly slid her hands down her thighs to touch the tile. Her back was perfectly straight as she gently pressed her pink lips to the instep of his boot. She slowly sat back on her heels again.

“ _ Damn _ .” Adrien whispered beneath his breath as his heart leaped in his chest. He walked around her, slowly taking in her form. She slouched a little and he gently grazed his fingertips along her spine to have her sit up a bit more. She corrected her posture and he nodded. “Good girl.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” Marinette spoke quietly and Adrien touched her chin for a moment to let her know that she could stand. 

Marinette stood up and felt heat radiating off of him as he got closer to her. He whispered into her ear, “Look at me, please.” 

She slowly opened her eyes as he pulled away to peer into them. Adrien smiled and ran his fingers along her chin. “My father’s brand is called  _ Gabriel.  _ And you may call me Master.” 

“Yes, Master.” Marinette swallowed hard as she felt this heavy shift in the air around them. One that made heat pool between her thighs and her knees weak. She glanced over and noticed the woman from before staring at them with a jealous glare. 

Adrien pulled back as he noticed how she nervously chewed on her bottom lip. “What is it?” Adrien gently touched her upper arm and Marinette shook her head and put on a fake smile for him. 

“Nothing. It’s fine.” She sighed and Adrien peered deeper into her eyes as he probed for answers. Something in her broke and she found herself spilling the very words that she had held back. “Why didn’t you let her kiss you on the cheek?” She covered her mouth in shock and watched him blink with a surprised expression. She sighed and slowly lowered her hands in front of her hips. “I mean it’s okay, right? So… why not her?” 

Adrien sighed and slowly slid his hand down her arm, capturing her hand in his. “Come with me.” 

He led her to the balcony that was off to the side and made sure the double doors shut behind them. “Look. She has feelings for me. A lot of women do, really.” He mumbled the last sentence and Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. “She’s the type that if I did that… she would somehow do something to make me kiss her and one rule I have is… don’t kiss them. Kissing leads to more than just fucking, Marinette. Kissing leads to connection. To emotions. I only want to kiss the…  _ right _ … girl. Understand?” Adrien softly smiled as he ran his hand along her jawline and rested it against her cheek. 

“And…” Marinette softly touched his palm, nuzzling it with her cheek as she peered up at him. “You haven’t found her yet?” 

“Nope.” Adrien shook his head and whispered, “But I might have tonight.” 

Her cheeks grew warm at his words and her breathing became labored. She suddenly felt like a puddle on the ground. She bit into her bottom lip with a sultry expression. 

Adrien leaned closer, touching her chin with his fingertips. He slowly gazed from her pouty lips, to her crystal blue eyes, and back to her soft lips again. He waited for her to respond and she slowly followed his gaze in return, closing the distance between them. He gently pressed his lips to her bleeding ones before he pulled away, licking his lips. 

He smirked and ran his thumb along her swollen bottom lip. “You should really be more careful, Bugaboo.” 

“Bug-a-boo?” Marinette slowly spoke the name that he had given her as her cheeks flushed. 

“Mm-hm.” Adrien watched as she ran her hands along the front of his chest. She drew circles on his damp skin and mapped out each muscle. He peered down at her with a smoldering expression that caught her heart on fire. “Wanna play, Bugaboo?” 

Marinette nodded and watched as he took her hand, peering over his shoulder as he led her back inside. He grabbed his items on the way out. 

“We’re leaving?” Marinette was shocked as he took her out of the building and down the sidewalk. 

“We are.” Adrien slowed his pace as he led her down the sidewalk. 

“Where are you taking me?” Marinette felt fear rise up her throat and it only made her desire burn. 

“My place. I want to take you somewhere more private.” Adrien leaned into her ear and whispered, nibbling along the edge of it. She let out a soft mewl as he softly spoke, “ _ For my eyes only. _ ” 

Marinette gasped as he wrapped his lips around the shell of her ear. His warm breath teased her as he licked it, sucking on her earlobe before letting go. He nibbled on her skin with a dangerous expression and she suddenly gripped his biceps and sank her teeth into her lip again. He touched her chin as he pulled away. 

He smirked and softly chuckled as he slowly licked along her bottom lip with the tip of his warm tongue. “I told you to be careful, Bugaboo.” She watched him bring his tongue back into his mouth, tasting her. “I have you right where I want you, don’t I… Princess?” 

Marinette sighed as she sank against him, slowly running her hands up his chest and around his shoulders. She nodded with a soft mewl in his ear as she wrapped her lips around his earlobe and sucked. She raked her teeth along his sensitive skin and she heard a growl emanate from his chest.

He lifted her and she squealed as he playfully spanked her along the bottom curves of her behind, stilling his hand to grab her ass. She let out a sudden moan that slowly faded into a warm hum. Adrien carried her into his apartment building, taking the elevator up and setting her back on her feet. 

Marientte panted as he suddenly took her hands in his and slammed them against the wall. Adrien slowly licked up her neck before he bit down on her pulse point, nibbling and sucking on it. She moaned and raised one of her heels from the ground to wrap around his hips, rolling her hips against his. He pressed his hardened length against her core and she whimpered. 

“Ad- Master.” Marinette stumbled and Adrien let her go as the doors opened. 

“That’s two.” Adrien smirked as he led her out of the elevator and into his massive luxury apartment. 

“Two?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him and he shifted the atmosphere in the room. 

“One. You rolled your eyes at me.” Adrien held up a finger. “Two.” He brought his middle finger up beside his index one. “You forgot to call me Master. And do you know what bad girls get?” 

“No…” Marinette sighed as he stepped closer to her, causing her to back up against the staircase. 

Adrien ran his fingertips along her side, playing with the thin straps on her bottoms. He pulled it back and let it snap against her skin. “Bad girls get punished in the most exquisite ways.” 

Marinette suddenly clung to the banister behind herself and he smirked. “Am I a ba- bad girl?” 

“I don’t know…” Adrien walked around her and pulled one of the floggers from his back pocket. He ran the soft leather tendrils up her thighs and she slowly spread them for him with her hands behind her. He slowly let the soft leather tease her folds and ran it up her body until he reached beneath her chin. He added pressure and she peered up at him with parted lips. “Now princess… how about you tell your Prince what your safeword is.” 

Marinette swallowed hard as she peered at him. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks were flushed. He had her in his claws and she wanted nothing more. “Macaron.”

“Macaron it is for M’Lady.” Adrien smirked at her and slowly ran the leather tendrils back down her body before giving her pussy a playful smack. 

She gasped and her whole body trembled for a moment. He ran his hand along her hips and grabbed one, spinning her around to face away from him. He stepped closer and ran the leather tendrils up the side of her thigh and along her hip. He skirted it between her legs and lightly slapped them against her sex. 

She gasped and moaned as he continued to run the tendrils up her body before he touched her neck, pulling her against his body. He slowly slid his other hand around her hip and down her inner thigh, gently adding pressure to signal for her to spread them. 

He slowly trailed kisses up her neck with a smirk as he whispered against her sensitive skin, “Let go.”. 

Marinette gasped and moaned as she sank against him, slowly letting her legs spread. His fingers ran over the heart shaped material and gently smacked against her sex, causing her to tilt her head back against his shoulder and moan as she rolled her hips. 

“You like that?” Adrien’s voice came out darker as he gently smacked her pussy again with his fingertips. She burst out in a moan and turned her head. Her warm breath set his skin on fire and he suddenly scooped her up and nibbled on her neck as he carried her up the stairs. 

She moaned and whimpered as he worked her with his mouth. Her nails clutched at his skin as she moaned, chasing after his mouth. He avoided her lips, barely brushing against them before returning to her neck. He nipped and licked her skin as she whimpered, grabbing at anything she could. 

“I need you to be a good girl.” Adrien moaned and he heard her respond in kind. “Yes, Master.” Marinette sighed as he ran his fingertips along her jawline. 

“Good girl.” Adrien let her go and she stepped into the massive bedroom. 

A massive bed sat in the middle of the room. The sheets were satin and white with a navy fur throw neatly folded at the foot of it. Oak posts raised at each corner of the bed and thin white curtains draped from one to the other in gentle swoops. The walls were a pale grey. There were cabinets made of oak along both walls. Canes, floggers, riding crops, and paddles lined the walls and she could only imagine what was inside the drawers. A glass case showcased a few other items. 

Adrien gently ran the oxblood leather wrist restraint against her sensitive wrist as he stood behind her. She gasped as she watched him slowly bring his lips down to it, pressing a gentle kiss to her vein as he peered at her. She licked her lips as he pulled away to wrap the leather around her wrist and suddenly yanked it tight, causing her to gasp and bite back a moan. He set her wrist down and gently picked up her other wrist to do the same ritual. She gasped again as the restraint suddenly tightened. The sharp metallic sound of the hardware caressed her ear. 

He smirked and reached above her to fasten one of the restraints to one end of the steel bar that was hanging from the ceiling by chains. He ran his fingers down her other arm and gently took her hand, bringing it to his lips before he fastened it to the other end. She peered at him and kept her sultry gaze on his as he slowly ran his fingertips down from the restraints, checking them. He slowly skirted his fingertips along her arms, down to the sides of her breasts, along the curve of her waist, and around her hips. 

Adrien slowly licked along her neck with a smirk and whispered into her ear, “Spread those gorgeous thighs for me.” 

Marinette softly mewled and slowly obeyed. She watched him run his hands up and caress her breasts with them. He ran his thumbs over her peaked nipples, pinching them. She gasped and pulled on the bar as she wrapped her fingers around it. 

Adrien smirked and walked away to grab a few things. She watched him walk over to the cabinet and pull out steel nipple clamps with little pink bells on them, an oxblood leather blindfold with black delicate lace bordering the edges, and a black sybian. She worried her bottom lip as he positioned the machine between her feet. Her pussy grew wetter at the thought of it between her legs. 

Adrien ran his hand up her taut stomach and cupped one of her breasts in his palm. He slowly curled his tongue to flick her peaked nipple and she gasped as he wrapped his lips around it, sucking hard. She yanked on the bar, causing the chains to make music as he smirked. She closed her thighs as he ran his hand along her inner thigh, suddenly spreading them apart. 

Marinette moaned and her breathing came out in sharp pants as he teased her by running his fingertips in circles around her inner folds. 

“You gotta be a good girl for me.” Adrien softly spoke against her breast as he placed conductive gel on her nipple and gently began to clamp her peaked bud with the nipple clamp. She gasped as he tightened it and let out a drawn out moan. He smirked and pressed open mouthed kisses to the next one, licking around it before he flicked it. He wrapped his lips around her peaked bud and tightened the second one around her nipple before giving her breast a light smack. 

Marinette gasped as the nipple clamps moved and the bells jingled throwing her deeper into sub space. “Yes, Master.” 

Adrien walked to get a spreader bar. He came back with matching ankle restraints and fastened them around each of her ankles after he kissed each one. She gasped as he attached the bar to them and suddenly wrapped his fists around it, extending it. He softly chuckled and ran his hands up her thighs with his fingers spread out. He gripped her ass and slowly licked from her wet core to her tight entrance, circling it with his tongue. He trailed his tongue up her spine as he stood back up. Adrien wrapped his lips around her pulse point as he pulled the blindfold from his back pocket, placing it over her eyes. She gasped as the room went dark and the sound of him fastening the hardware echoed out. 

He brought his lips to her ear and she hyper focused on his voice as he ran his hands up her arms and grabbed the chain above her head. “Ready?”

“Yes… Master…” Marinette softly mewled and he lowered the bar down. 

“On your knees, Bugaboo.” Adrien softly spoke and she bent her knees as he guided her to sit on the machine just right. Marinette gasped as she clenched the bar in her fists. 

He grabbed his phone and pushed the button on the app to start it out slow. It vibrated in a soft purr that had her tilting her head back in a moan. “Not yet, Princess.” 

Marinette whimpered as he gently tugged on her nipple clamps before he turned the vibration up a couple notches. She burst out in a moan and rocked her hips as he smirked and turned it down again, taking away her climax. She whined and he kissed along her shoulders. He stood up and grabbed an e-stim device, plugging the tripper into it and placing the thin sheet of metal beneath the waistband of his pants. He walked back to her and ran his fingers along her taut stomach, causing purple streams of light to emanate from his fingertips and dance along her skin. Marinette bit her bottom lip and gasped. He hovered his fingers around her hips and along her ass. She trembled from her head to her toes and he turned the sybian up higher. He touched the nipple clamps and the electricity went through them and ran around her nipples, causing her to soak the machine further. He hovered his fingers around her hips. She gasped as he slowly ran his hand up between her breasts and over her shoulders. He hovered up both of her arms and turned off the tripper to turn the sybian up. She gasped and barely could get her breathing even as she neared the edge. 

Her body trembled as she gasped for air. Her whole body stiffened and Adrien pressed his warm body against her. His hardened length pressed against her and she instantly knew that he was no longer wearing pants. She moaned as she imagined his cock inside of her. She wanted to feel him spreading her open and taking her deeper into the depths of Hell. 

“Fuck- me.” Marinette gasped out in a voice that only showcased how badly she needed it.

Adrien smirked and rolled his hips against her as he slowly ran his hand up her neck, pressing the back of her head against his shoulder. His index and middle fingers pressed against her bottom lip, causing her to part her lips before she wrapped them around his fingers. “Beg for it.” 

Marinette whimpered out the words in desperation. “Fuck me, please… Master…” 

“Mew for me like a good kitten.” Adrien whispered into her ear and she whined. 

“Mew….” Marinette purred and he softly growled in her ear, causing her to moan louder. 

Adrien slightly pulled her up and took the sybian away right as she was about to cum. She whimpered and whined as she continued to roll her hips for him. Marinette wanted his cock in her mouth. Wanting to taste him. “Do you want to worship me?” 

“Yes… please…. I want to taste you.” Marinette begged and Adrien smirked as he brought the tip of his cock to her swollen lips. He watched her slowly lick around the tip with her warm tongue. She softly hummed as he brought his cock closer and she wrapped her lips around it. He gripped the bar as she gently brought her lips down to the base and back to the tip, circling it with her tongue. She ran her tongue along the underside of it; before, she wrapped her lips around it again. She sucked hard and swiped her tongue along the underside as she worked him. 

Adrien hissed and deeply moaned as she worked him. He had no idea she would be this good at sucking cock. Adrien pulled his cock away from her and she parted her lips, making a begging sound. 

He caused the chains to tighten and she slowly got to her feet. He undid the spreader bar from her ankles and ran his hands along her thighs, lifting her up by the curves of her ass. 

“Wrap those beautiful thighs around me and relax…” He whispered the last word as he slowly kissed between her breasts. She put all of her trust into him. “Good girl…” He softly spoke and entered her, stretching her open. Filling her as he rolled his hips against her. 

She gasped and he suddenly undid her wrist restraints from the bar. She relaxed her arms around his shoulders. He captured her lips as he carried her over to the bed. He softly groaned as he gently laid her on the bed and continued to move within her, sinking his fingers into her hair as he continued to kiss her. 

Her warm tongue skirted along his as he got lost in her. Got lost in the way that she swirled her tongue around his, grazing her soft swollen lips against his. He pressed her into the bed harder, stimulating her swollen clit with his pelvic bone. She gasped out and dug her nails into his back as she came hard. 

He moaned as she pulled back to capture his lips in heated kisses again and he took off her blindfold to peer into her eyes. He ran his fingers along the side of her face and warmly smiled, “ _ Gorgeous _ .”. 

Marinette smiled, pulling him down for another kiss as she felt the pressure build up again as her whole body trembled. He tilted his hips and thrusted faster and harder, causing her to cry out and cum again. Her chest rose and fell as he made her orgasm repeatedly. 

He moaned in her ear as he pressed her into the bed, fucking her harder until he finally let go. His breathing came out in sharp pants as he slowed his movements down. He stayed within her as he took her wrists and removed the restraints, kissing each one. He rubbed them with his fingertips and she watched him care for her. 

Adrien went to pull out of her and she stopped him. “Don’t leave.” She sighed and he raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled at him and whispered in a sweet tone, “I don’t want this to end.”.

He smiled and grabbed the fur throw, pulling it over their hips as he bent down to capture her lips again. 


End file.
